There is Hope
by gonewiththeducks
Summary: A follow on from the Hunting Party Sawyer finds he is thinking about Kate more and more, and Kate seems to have gone missing.
1. Differences

Kate watched the gentle wave's role in towards her. They were almost like people. There was a certain feeling of life about the ocean that Kate could never understand. So she just sat there, in the sand she had come to get used to between her toes. The sand that had now apparently become her home.

Jack had been telling everyone that no one was coming for them, to save them. He was like that, always the pessimist. Kate herself knew that no one was coming. It had been so long since they arrived here, in this strange and unknown place. Yet she still had hope. Unlike Jack…

She had been trying to make up for her mistake when they went to find Michael but he wasn't responding. But for some reason it didn't affect her as much as it would have a month ago.

_That's why he and I are so different_

Kate stood up and stretched.

She went to turn around and go to her shelter. To sleep, something she had found trouble doing since the other night. When they had gone looking for Michael. And the others had taken her…

Suddenly, she felt a strong force hit her fair over the head, like a metal bat or something. And then, nothing…

* * *

Sawyer woke up feeling fresh. Well fresher than he had in a while at least. He decided to go and find something to eat. Something good. He needed good stuff to keep him going. He wasn't a salad man that was for sure. 

_I wonder where Freckles is? _

He walked over to the fire and found a small piece of boar meat sitting over a dead fire on a piece of metal from the crash. He turned around and looked over at Kate's small shelter. But, she wasn't there.

_She's probably over with the doctor tryin' to make up with im'. _

She had been trying to make up with Jack ever since the incident when they went looking for Michael. And for some reason, he always felt a twinge in the gut when he saw her with him.

But then to his astonishment, Jack strolled into camp, alone.


	2. Sawyer to the rescue

Sawyer sat at the opening of his tent. A book in his hand and his glasses in the other. Although he tried to concentrate on reading he couldn't. The reason being he was worried about Kate. He had gone looking for her but he could find no trace of her.

Sawyer tried to look back at the book but once again found himself staring at the path which led into the jungle.

"Don't worry, she'll be back,"

Sawyer turned around to find Jack standing beside him looking into the jungle.

"I wasn't worried, I just feel like some company and who better to supply that than good old Freckles,"

Jack faced him and gave him a reproachful look. He knew Sawyer was lying and that he really did care about if Kate would come back or not. To tell you the truth, Jack was actually worried about her aswell.

"Have you been taking your meds?"

Sawyer nodded and Jack walked off. Sawyer didn't even think about Jack again. All he thought about was Kate.

* * *

Kate woke up at the foot of a tree in the middle of no where. She lazily opened her eyes and peered out at the scenery. It was definantly night.

_How long have I been out for?_

Her head was pounding and has she put her hand up to it, she felt the wet feel of blood. As she pulled her hand back she realised it was covered in blood. She began to panic.

_Who hit me?_

She wanted to get back to the camp but felt very unsteady. Suddenly she heard a voice, calling her name.

"Kate!"

It couldn't be, could it?

"Kate, where are you?"

Yes, it was. Kate watched as Sawyer came around the tree and spotted her sitting there, covered in blood. His eyes widened in shock.

"Freckles, are you alright?"

Kate looked away; she hated him, of all people to find her. Why had he been the one to find her?

Sawyer bent down to help her up. He slowly held her against his chest but her legs were too unsteady so he gently picked her up.

Kate's head hurt so much. She laid it against Sawyer's chest and felt herself fall asleep to the soft thump of his heart

* * *

Kate woke up to the sound of people arguing.

"Who do you think did it?" came the voice of Sun.

"I don't know," answered Jack.

Then sawyer said sounding offended, "Don't look at me!"

Kate opened her eyes, she felt a lot better than before. She saw Jack leaning over her and Sun right behind him. Sawyer was sitting over to the side a bit.

She could feel their piercing eyes staring at her as if she was an animal in a zoo.

"Hey Kate, how ya feeling'?"

"Fine thanks Jack,"

"It's really thanks to Sun that you feel so good, she made a mixture to put on that wound you got,"

Kate knew jack thought she out looking for Michael, trying to make things alright between them. She felt as if he thought she loved him, like he was getting a bit too cocky.

"I wasn't looking for Michael,"

She crawled out of the tent and knew all three of her companions were following.

"Kate, you need to rest,"

"I'm fine thanks Jack,"

"You just got a major wound on your head,"

"And I'm walking aren't I,"

Kate turned to face them. Sawyer was coming behind them all slowly. A look on his face that he normally wore.

"Kate-"

"No Jack, I'm fine,"

Kate turned towards the ocean and headed down the beach. She felt strange, as if someone had made her angry when they really hadn't.

"Nice goin doc," said Sawyer turning and heading to his tent.

Sun gave Kate a suspicious glance and headed back towards her tent. But Jack just grunted and headed back to the caves. He felt a strange twinge in his gut as he turned away from Kate. He really wanted to race after her but he didn't want his heart broken again. Not like last time. So he followed his head, not his heart.

* * *

Kate sat in the sand once again. On the sand she called her home. Waiting, waiting for the mysterious attacker to come back.

She stared at the night sky. How clear the stars were tonight.

_If I could count all the stars in the sky, double them and double that again, even that is not how much I miss you Tom._

She reached into her jean pockets but realised something. The plane was gone...

* * *


	3. Too close

Kate ran back into her tent and frantically threw things around, searching for the little toy that meant so much to her. She never remembered taking it out of her jeans so she dug her hand down in the other pocket. But she didn't feel the cool metal of the plane; instead she felt the soft feel of paper. She slowly stopped rushing around and pulled it out. It was a piece of paper that looked like it had been ripped out of a school book. It was folded but Kate didn't want to open it. She was scared of what was written on it, what was written on it for her.

But she did open it. She slowly opened the piece of paper, unwillingly, scared of what might be written on that simple bit of paper and read it.

_Want his little toy back…_

Kate gasped. How could anyone know who the plane had previously belonged to? Unless…It was Jack.

_No, I know jack and he wouldn't do that._

But Kate had serious doubts after the other night. But would Jack be that angry to take away one of the only things she cared that much about. Would he?

She ran out of the tent and ran towards the cave, towards Jack. But as she ran along the path, she found him coming back to the beach.

"Where is it?"

"Where is what?"

"The plane Jack, the plane!"

"That little toy, I don't know,"

Kate stared at him and looked into his eyes. She knew he was telling the truth. The look he gave her told her that.

_Where is it?_

She turned back to Jack, tears stinging her eyes with sadness. He returned her gaze with a look of amazement.

"Have you lost it?"

Slowly Kate nodded her head, not daring to raise it incase Jack saw the tears that were now emitting from her blue eyes.

"Why does it matter so much Kate?"

This time, she did raise her head, showing a look of both sadness and anger.

"Because it's the only thing that matters," she spat before turning and walking away from him, to where she did not exactly know.

But to her relief he did not follow her. He simply stood there and watched her body disappear into the forbidding jungle.

She walked and walked until she had almost forgotten what she was doing. She didn't think, her mind was simply blank. Like someone had came and washed away her thoughts.

"Hey there Freckles,"

Kate turned around to see sawyer standing there with the axe over his shoulder. He only wore jeans, no shirt and his magnificent body seemed to be covered in sweat. The sight of him shirtless didn't send a shiver down her spine like it normally did. She just stood there for awhile staring at him.

The cheeky smile on his face soon wore off when he saw the distressed look on Kate's face.

"You alright sweetcakes?"

Slowly she nodded and looked up at him. She was very tired and wanted to rest. But she knew now he was here there was no chance of that ever happening.

"Oh yeah, sure,"

Sawyer began to walk towards her But Kate stepped back.

"Sawyer, piss off,"

"Oooh, little cranky aren't we Freckles,"

He kept coming, closer and closer. Kate kept stepping backwards until she her back collided with a tree. Sawyer quickly took this as an advantage.

"Has the good ol' doc finally shown his mean side has he,"

He was really close now but Kate just leaned back into the tree, knowing there was no way of escape this time

"Sawyer-"

"No need to be afraid Freckles, I'm just bein friendly,"

he was too close now for Kate's liking so she quickly tried to dart under him but sawyer grabbed her waist and pushed her back into the tree.

"Come on Sawyer, let me go"

She didn't want him to go any further. She fought the urge to scream. She tried to pull away but Sawyer was too strong. He now was leaning into her. Now their lips were just seconds away from eachother. His hands were on her waist.

Kate made a move to slap him but he caught her wrist and brought her arms down. He was now leaning on her; he was so close to finally taking this too far.

Then suddenly their lips collided. All of a sudden this felt right. Her arms untensed and Sawyer let go of them as he placed his hand on her waist. She pushed her body against his and put all of her feelings and hope into that one kiss.

Kate never felt anything like it. Sawyer kissed her with such passion and emotion, not how she expected. Suddenly he pulled away and gave her a smile. It was still the same cheeky smile he always gave her but it also had something else, something different.

"Now how was that Freckles?"

Then suddenly it was as if Kate had suddenly come back to reality. As quick as she could she turned on her heels and ran, to where, she did not know. She didn't care if sawyer followed, or anyone else for that matter. All she wanted to do was run. Run away like she had done so often.

She leaped over fallen branches and scrambled up fallen boulders from the cliff. She ran through the jungle as if her life depended on it.

But then she stopped. She stood there for awhile and then took the time to look around her. She stood on the wet bank of a small river. The water flowed as fast as she had just run.

Other than the loud rush of water, it was complete silence.

Kate suddenly collapsed into a wave of sobs. She sat there crying her eyes out.

_Why do I always run?_

She sat there wondering why her life was so messed up. Then suddenly she looked up at the sound of a twig snapping and saw the last person she would expect to see standing in front of her…


	4. Kate's room

Thanks so much guys for the reviews. You've all been a great support. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

* * *

Tom.

Kate slowly and cautiously stood up, suddenly aware that she had no idea where she was. But she didn't care. Right now she was bewildered at what she was seeing. It was Tom. Tome who she had spent her whole childhood with, Tom who she had loved, Tom who she had killed.

"Tom," she said in amazement.

_Have I gone mad?_

She couldn't believe it was him. He stood there in his clothes she had last seen him in. With that same, messy brown hair and ocean blue eyes.

Suddenly he raised his arm to reveal a clenched fist. Slowly as opened it, Kate gasped. There, in his palm, lay…

A smooth, gold ring. Her ring. Her wedding ring.

A silent tear slowly slid down her saddened face. It was too hard, to remember the past. No, it hurt too much. She hated seeing that ring. She hated remembering what it meant.

Then Kate felt angry. Angry at Tom. Angry at him for coming here, to remind her of her past.

"You can't do this Tom! You can't be here!" she screamed with anger.

Then slowly her voice faded to a whisper.

"It hurts too much,"

Then suddenly Tom closed his fist around the burden and turned around. He began walking away, away from Kate.

Surprisingly Kate found she didn't want him to leave. When he wasn't there he left some sort of gap. So she ran after him. Once she was about three metres away she slowed to a walk and followed him. She had absolutely no idea where he was going. But still she followed.

After what seemed hours, the sun began to rise. Kate watched as the black sky turned to a swirling pink and orange. She loved this time of the day. It had been their favourite, hers and Tom's.

Suddenly Tom came to a stop. He stood there for awhile. Kate looked at his hand saw that it was still clenched.

Then Tom quietly started walking again. But this time he walked through the long, tall grass. Kate had to stay closer to see him which made her a little unsure.

Then once again Tom stopped.

_Whats with stopping?_

But then she realised something. They stood in front of a hatch. Exactly like the one she, Jack, Locke and Hurley had blown up.

But when Tom bent down to open it she realised it wasn't exactly like the other one. This one had a handle.

As the hatch opened screeched as if it hadn't been opened for years. Kate quickly threw her hands over her ears.

But then Tom, once he had opened the hatch, climbed into it. And blindly, Kate followed. As she took each step down the ladder, she thought about what would happen. Would she live or die?

She suddenly slipped on of the rails carelessly and fell to the bottom. She hit the floor with a loud thump. She heard a crack as her wrist broke and groaned in pain. She sat there clenching her teeth and carefully nursing her injured arm.

But then as she looked up to find Tom, she noticed something. She was in an exact replica of the other hatch. It looked exactly the same as the other one. Even the computers and time were there.

_Who's been pressing this button? _

But Tom was no where to be seen. Slowly Kate rose to her feet and began inspecting the hatch. Every pot and pan was there, just like the other hatch. Every book was there on the shelf, and every chair was there.

Once Kate had inspected every room, she turned towards the door to the armoury. Then she noticed the small hand-made sign hanging on it. IT said **_Katie's Room._** She ran her finger over the rough and bent down to figure out the combination. She decided to try the code to the computer. And was successful.

As she pushed open the door, she found that the hatches were not exactly the same. Because instead of an armoury, Kate found…

Her bedroom.

It was her bedroom she had slept in as a child. The room she had so carelessly decorated herself at twelve years old. The nursery rhyme wallpaper was still there; her comfortable bed was there still with that same old doona that her mother had made on it. Her pictures that she had drawn hung in hand-crafted frames on the walls and her chest of toys sat in the corner.

Then as Kate walked towards the bed she felt her foot touch something. She bent down to retrieve a small plane. A plane that she remembered so well.

Tom's plane.

She slowly stroked the small toy as if it were a long lost pet.

Then something else caught her eye. In the corner of the room, stood a small cradle filled with blankets. She cautiously approached it; she already knew what was in it.

She didn't want to look upon that heart breaking object in the cradle but she had to. She couldn't just ignore it. Not any more…


	5. The last reminder needed

Kate stared down into the cradle at a small child. A little baby.

His hair was as black as coal. He wore a blue baby outfit with small yellow ducks printed on it. He gurgled at the sight of Kate and she had to smile. But as she smiled, tears cascaded down her face gently sliding over the dimples in her cheeks.

She bent down and gently retrieved the child from the crib. He started to wail as his small face went bright red.

"Shoosh, shoosh. It's alright there,"

She rocked him from side to side and the crying ceased.

"There you go, huh. That's the way, hey,"

Although the babies' tears stopped, Kate's did not. Seeing that child brought back so many memories, memories that had been hidden away so as not to be found. But it was amazing how one small child could bring back so many memories.

"Have you named him yet?"

Kate unwillingly turned around to confront Tom. She stared him in the eyes. A lifetime of regret rested deep in him and he could never get rid of it.

"Tom, why are you here. You're dead,"

"I'm here Katie, because you won't let me go,"

"What are you talking about?"

Kate couldn't believe she was having this conversation with some one she had seen die. It was just crazy. But as she did, more tears formed and her voice became more hoarse and loud.

"I let you go a long time ago Tom,"

"Really Katie," said Tom in a disbelieving tone.

"What about on the beach, _if I could count all the stars,_ and the plane Katie, the plane! You telling me you're holding onto that for a souvenir,"

Kate stared at Tom, but not in anger, or love. It was in sadness. She remembered the way he liked to let go of things straight away. She did miss him and she still loved him, but she knew that there was no longer a them, it was merely her now. Tom was gone, dead.

"Katie…"

Then she realised, she had to let go.

It was as if Tom could here her thoughts and respond to them.

_**Thankyou**._

_Bye Tom._

_Bye Katie…_

And then he was gone. Just like that. Kate looked down at the child in her arms. He had fallen asleep.

The last bit of Tom that she needed.

The last reminder she would need.

Their son…


	6. The new Baby

Sawyer waited patiently at the foot of his tent. He felt different somehow, like he had accomplished something.

"What are you looking so happy about?"

Sawyer turned around to see Hurley standing there. He looked as though he had lost a bit of weight. But on his face he wore a look of distraught.

"Just the type of mood I'm in and why are you so happy?" he said sarcastically.

Hurley looked at him with a confused look and then suddenly realised something.

"You don't know do you?"

"Know what?"

Hurley prepared himself to say something that sawyer had not a clue about.

"The baby, Aaron, Jack said he's not going to live,"

Sawyer's happy mood changed almost immediately. Sure he hated the crying and all the noise, but apart from that he didn't mind the kid.

"You're joking right?"

"Sawyer, not everyone here jokes like you,"

Hurley began to walk back to his tent. Sawyer got up and began walking towards the hatch. He wanted to see Claire and he guessed she would be there.

As he was halfway there someone walked right into him. As the person looked up, he could see who it was.

Kate.

But there was also someone else. Another baby. But it wasn't Aaron, this baby was different.

"Who popped this one out?"

Kate looked up at him with an annoyed look. She ignored him and headed straight for the hatch. Sawyer followed.

"Are you gonna tell me?"

"Sawyer, you don't need to know,"

"Fine then, but I'll find out eventually Freckles,"

Kate stopped in her tracks.

'Look Sawyer right now I just need a friend, and if you want to know what happened then all you need to do is act like one,"

Sawyer looked taken aback and sat down on the ground.

"Alright then Freckles, I'll be a friend and you be a storyteller,"

Kate sat down and started at the beginning. From when she was sixteen to right there. By the time she was finished it was night.

Sawyer looked sorry for Kate, a look she had never seen before.

"You're gonna tell Jack aren't ya?"

"Yeah,"

"Want me to leave you alone,"

"Na, you can come," she said quietly standing up and headed to the hatch.

The two entered the hatch in silence. Jack sat on the bed next to Claire who was hugging Aaron. Big tears slid down her cheek. Her eyes were swollen and red. Jack had a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her.

Both Claire and Jack looked up to see Kate, Sawyer and the other baby. Jack looked bewildered and Claire looked confused.

"Kate," gasped Jack.

"Hi Jack, Claire are you alright?"

Kate gently rocked her child with a worried look on her face.

"Ah, yeah I'm fine, um- whose baby is that?"

Claire looked extremely confused .Kate looked stuck for words. Sawyer stepped forward and slowly took the baby out of Kate's arms. She felt tears forming in her eyes.

Then Kate sat down and repeated everything she had told Sawyer.

"So this is your baby?" asked Jack looking a little dumbfounded.

Kate nodded taking the baby from sawyer. He looked somehow unwanting to give the baby up.

"Um- I'm going for a walk,"

Claire stood up with Aaron and left the room. More tears running down her pale face. Kate watched the young girl leave the room obviously distraught.

"So whats going to happen now?" asked Jack.

"What do you mean?"

Kate didn't know what Jack meant by that but she knew it wasn't suppose to be a friendly comment.

'Kate, you don't have any milk or anything, and you will need help with this kid because you don't know how to care for one,"

Kate looked down at her child and smiled at him.

"I'll help,"

Kate turned to see Sawyer standing there looking straight at Jack. This comment surprised her.

Then Jack opened his mouth to say something…


	7. The Dying Bub

But Jack closed his mouth almost immediately.

He just looked at Sawyer and dropped his head. He had realised that Kate no longer needed him anymore. She had found herself since she had found the baby.

He stood up and stared at Kate. She stared back. Her eyes were full of determination and honesty. She had finally found her bridge that she needed to get across that river of confusion.

Jack walked across the room and left the hatch. He didn't say another word.

And yet again, it did not affect Kate. She spent the next hour trying to get the baby to sleep in the small fortress of pillows she had created on the couch. When he finally fell asleep, Kate went to join Sawyer at the table. She slid across the long seat on one side and looked at him.

In his hand was a beer bottle with a label that had the Dharma logo on it. He took a long gulp from it and set it down in the middle of the table. He had a strange look on his face.

"Why was Claire crying?"

Kate was simply trying to create conversation. And it worked.

"Apparently her kid is gonna die,"

Kate's jaw dropped. She felt so bad about showing her own child in front of Claire. Then a wash of guilt spread over her. Claire obviously loved Aaron, but when her own child had been born Kate hadn't even looked at it.

"So have you named the bub yet?"

Kate turned to look at the small baby lying on the couch wrapped in blankets. She shook her head and looked back at Sawyer.

"Now look, there is one thing you've forgotten to tell us about little miracle over there,"

Kate looked at Sawyer quizzically.

"And whats that Sawyer,"

"During your magnificent story, you forgot to mention the baby up until you found it,"

"What are you talking about,"

"You said how you got pregnant but you didn't tell us when it was born and how the hell it got on this damn island,"

Kate looked down at the beer. This was a story she needed to tell to get away from it and Sawyer was listening.

She took the beer, had a long hard drink and began her story…


	8. Kate's Story

**This is the story from Kate's point of view. I didn't think you should miss out on it since sawyer and Jack heard it.**

Ten months before the crash I went to see Tom. Even though he was married he still acted as if he loved me.

I spent the rest of the week with him when his wife came home and I left so she never knew. I remember watching his children file out of the car. I knew they weren't really his; they were hers from another man before.

But the next day I came back and that's when Tom died. I hated myself for it.

But I spent the rest of the pregnancy around my hometown hiding in the old house that I once called home but now in ruins.

I had the baby there, all by myself. But I never even really looked at him. Sure I cleaned him and all but when I was headed to the old guys house that turned me in, I left him at a small house on the doorstep.

Then I ended up here and I found the baby in the hatch. He was only about a month or two old.

I don't have a clue how he got there.


	9. A Hidden Life

Kate put the beer down and looked up at sawyer.

"And now here we are,"

She got up and walked over to the baby. He was sleeping peacefully. Not a worry, yet, for him in this world.

"Sawyer, I can't keep him,"

Tears swelled in her eyes once again. Sawyer stood up and put a hand on her shoulder. They both stared at the small boy.

"Why not?"

"What kind of a mother would I be?"

Sawyer turned Kate towards him and looked her in the eyes.

"A perfect one,"

And he leaned in and kissed her. This one wasn't like the other. The other was mysterious and unknown; this kiss was comforting and somehow moving.

As they pulled away they realised that would be the last time they kissed. They couldn't be together. They were too much alike. It was too dangerous.

Sawyer gave her one last smile and picked the baby up.

"Once we're found I'll take him,"

Kate looked at her son.

"Thanks,"

She kissed the boy on the head and headed out of the hatch.

Sawyer looked down at the child.

"Hello Tom,"

He felt it was important to name the baby Tom. To commemorate a life of love, bravery and adventure. A hidden life, Kate's life…

**A week later the survivors were rescued. When scientists tried to return they couldn't find the island.**

**Kate was never found after she left the hatch.**


End file.
